The amount of functionality that is available from computing devices is ever increasing, such as from mobile devices, game consoles, televisions, set-top boxes, personal computers, and so on. However, traditional techniques that were employed to interact with the computing devices may become less efficient as the amount of functionality increases.
For example, inclusion of additional functions in a menu may add additional levels to the menu as well as additional choices at each of the levels. One technique that was developed to add this issue involved gestures. Gestures may be utilized to initiate an operation using a variety of different techniques, such as movement of a finger across a display device to initiate a pan of a user interface. However, traditional gestures were defined using static parameters and thus limited the amount of gestures that may be recognized by the device, as well as complicated recognition of the gestures.